You did ask for a holiday
by AnimeJM
Summary: Ichigo is heard wishing for a holiday by Kish's sister and she gets one. On the alien planet. Ichigo is unhappy and refuses to make friends with Kish's sis. She is however being nicer to Kish, which is encouraging him. Is he heading for more heartbreak?
1. Big wolf thing

**Hi! New novel, (save us please) I may not finish it...**

**Kish – That's obvious.**

**Mai (me) – Shut up, just cause I never finished the others! This could be THE ONE.**

**Ichigo – I'll believe it when I see it.**

**DISCLAIMER – I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did Masaya would have married a tree then had his legs cut off by a woodcutter. Then died. YAY! **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Ichigo stretched and looked around at her friends, they were all sat at a table in Cafe Mew Mew savouring the fact that they wouldn't have to work until Monday as they had Sunday's off. "You know what? I could really do with a holiday. Somewhere sunny." Pudding nodded excitably nearly falling off the table (which she was sitting on rather that at) She righted herself.

"Ichigo 'nee-chan can go to England!" Mint shook her head and Lettuce gave a small laugh,

"Um. Pudding-san? Ichigo said somewhere _warm_!" Lettuce smiled at Pudding who simply reached for another cookie from the plate beside her. Ichigo shook her head and sighed

"On second thoughts, who cares about warmth and sunlight – I just want to get away from Tokyo at the moment." Zakuro raised an eyebrow.

"Why? What's wrong with Tokyo?" she asked.

"I'm kinda bored, I want a change of scene."

"I want never gets!" Mint crossed her arms and Pudding laughed.

"But Mint onee-chan can't talk! She always gets what she wants no na da!" Ichigo stood up leaving Pudding and Mint bickering, Zakuro talking on her phone and Lettuce just relaxing. Ichigo went into the changing rooms and pulled on a black skirt trimmed with red and a purple long-sleeved top before leaving the cafe calling her farewell to anyone who might be listening. The cat mew ran down the road, wanting to get home quickly as she'd forgotten to bring a coat. 'A holiday sure would be nice.' She thought as she skidded round the corner, nearly crashing into an elderly man. Little did she know a certain green-haired alien was watching her smiling evilly.

"So you want a holiday my lovely koneko-chan? A holiday you shall get, somehow..." Kisshu laughed and teleported in front of Ichigo quickly stealing a kiss and disappearing before she could register what had happened and slap him. "Byeee koneko-chan!" Little did _he_ know he was also being watched but more curiously.

"So she's Kisshu's girl? He stalks her? Oh well – if she wants a holiday, I have a perfect idea to get her one... with Kisshu!" This second figure laughed as evilly as the previous alien watching Ichigo scream something along the lines of 'WHY CAN'T HE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND STAY ON HIS OWN STUPID PLANET?!' (A.N – This is after the episodes but A La Mode never happened) "HEY! KONEKO! YOU WANT A HOLIDAY? YOU JUST GOT ONE PLANNED FOR YOU!" The second alien appeared in front of Ichigo and she stopped screaming regarding this girl. She had green hair with one bit tied by the side of her face with a raspberry coloured tie. She had golden cat-like eyes and her clothes were like Kisshu's except dark blue and black, trimmed with raspberry red. She wore boots like Kisshu's but black and on her forearms and bottoms of her legs were navy bandages. She had the lobes of her elfin ears pierced with silver rings and 3 smaller rings at the top of her right ear. Ichigo's first reaction was to yell,

"You're an alien!" The alien girl nodded,

"Yep! Duh! The name's Razz. Well Razu Beri Tahiti but that's a bit of a gobful isn't it!" Ichigo was stunned at this strange creature.

"What? Aliens don't belong on EARTH! Are you invading? That has to be it! Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorpho-sis!" Soon Mew Ichigo stood before Razz who looked crestfallen.

"Well Mew Ichigo, I'm hurt. Jumping to conclusions like that! Kish spends his life alternating between Earth and our planet. You don't think he's invading!"

"Yeah, well you get used to someone like Kisshu being around – hang on! Why am I even telling you this?" Ichigo stopped.

"It's obviously my amazing charm." Grinned Razz, now cheered up. "I must have learnt it from Kish... you'd expect him to have charm being like 'saviour of the planet'!" Ichigo narrowed her eyes

"Strawberry Bell!"

"Ichigo's there's no need for- OW!" Ichigo whacked Razz round the head with her bell. She fell to the floor and raised an arm in front of her head to shield any further blows. "God Ichigo! That hurts like hell! Get away from me psycho! What was that for?"

Ichigo glared down at the alien at her feet, and shook her head at the girls annoyed spoken words,

"Because you're an alien. You're a freak. You're weird and an alien fan girl to Kish." Razz looked stunned for a second then did her normal thing, ignore everything the person had said and focussing on what she found interesting or amusing. She spluttered with laughter.

"Me? Kish? Fan girls? Oh hell, I'm gonna die laughing!" Ichigo kicked Razz in the stomach which quickly shut her up as she gasped for breath. "Why do you k-keep a-attacking me Ichi-" This was as much as she could manage before subsiding into coughing. Laughing very hard and being kicked in the stomach really didn't go together very well. Ichigo sighed,

"What is your relation to Kisshu?" Razz stayed silent "I SAID, WHAT IS YOUR RELATION TO KISSHU?" Ichigo bared her teeth, she was getting sick of this green haired alien. Razz finally spoke.

"Keep your voice down Ichigo, do you want some innocent person to look out of their window to see you glaring down at an innocent girl lying at your feet. That wouldn't look very good, would it? I can see the newspaper headline now 'Superhero caught in the act!' It would be magnificent." Razz floated off into a dream world then rolled out of the way as Ichigo tried to kick her again. Finally deciding to get up Razz slowly climbed to her feet, well floating a few inches above the ground.

"Can't you just leave me alone, baka!?" Ichigo was tired and cold. To her surprise Razz nodded mutely,

"Okies koneko. See you soon and remember – you will get a holiday whether you want it or not!" Razz cackled then covered her mouth with her hand "Oh, I nearly forgot! I gotta do something." Ichigo's eyes widened as Razz was engulfed in a flash of electric blue light, and then there stood a black wolf-like dog with a slight blue tint to its glossy fur. Ichigo took a step backwards '_That freak just turned into a wolf-dog-thing??_' The wolf started to run off down the road then suddenly changed direction and sprinted towards Ichigo, took a running jump and flew past centimetres away from her face. It scratched her face as it went past. Ichigo felt blood and screamed some incomprehensible words at Razz/Wolf-Dog-Thing. She was sure she heard the wolf hiss back "It's a lot less painful than what you did to me!" Then she turned back to her alien self and teleported before Ichigo could strangle her.

Ichigo ran for home shivering and fed-up, the last thing she needed now was Kish turning up. He teleported in the air above her,

"Hiya koneko-chan!" Kish grinned, biding his time until he could steal a kiss. Ichigo growled,

"Kisshu! Go away! I don't have time to deal with you today – I need to get home."

"Aww koneko-chan when do you ever have time?" Ichigo threw her strawberry bell at Kisshu's head and it hit him right between the eyes. He clutched his head and looked hurt,

"Koneko-chan? That hurt." Ichigo shook her head.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just in a rush today you understand, right?" Kish nodded dumbfounded '_Ichigo had just apologized to HIM! HIM! Her perverted, annoying alien stalker! And she hadn't even screamed it! Oh happy day! Happy day! Happy Daaaaaaaaaaaay!_' Kisshu controlled his feelings and resisted the urge to sing and dance.

"Yeah, sure. Bye Ichigo."

"Bye Kisshu." She then ran quickly towards home. She was in her room by the time she realised he had called her **Ichigo. **Not _**koneko-chan, kitten, kitty-cat. **_Simply **Ichigo.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Yay – chapter 1's finished! Finally.**

**Kish – Yeeeees, Ichigo was nice to me.**

**Ichigo – I was tired, I wasn't thinking straight. Give me a break!**

**Kish – awwwwwwwwwww no fair!**

**Me – Shut up.**

**Review please and I'll let Aoyama haters loose on him with chainsaws and Aoyama lovers, well, he'll give you a cyber-tree. And cookies for all!**

**Mai **

**xxxx**


	2. Alien ship

_Hi it's Megan here. I'm doing the A/N this chapter, and I wrote this one – my debut! I didn't help Jess with the last chapter but from now on we're in this together! Oh and here's an interesting fact – Jess' codename used to be Mai! :P_

_Oh and I don't want to make this A/N very long but I would just like to say that visiting __fanbbs (dot) net would be awesome if you could. It is a forum for people with an interest in fanfic/fanart etc. Check it out!_

_We do not own Tokyo Mew Mew but we do own Razz._

* * *

"Kish? What is this stuff?" Taruto poked the suspicious looking object on his plate. Kish stared at him, hurt. Could he really not understand this culinary delight he had lovingly cooked up for his team-mates?

"You aren't serious? You can tell what it is right?" Kish said in horror. Taruto shook his head fervently. "Pai?" Kish turned to the eldest alien as he always did when his intelligence was threatened. Usually this didn't help him. Pai cleared his throat,

"I believe it is the human dish, spaghetti Bolognese." Kish stared at him in even more horror.

"No Pai! It's Roast Chicken!"

"Are you sure Kisshu?"

"Yes!!"

"You're not gonna impress that pink grandma mew with your cooking, anyway!" Taruto chipped in. Kish kicked him under the table.

"Shut up! Koneko-chan's the most beautiful thing in the world. I love her so much! And my cooking isn't that bad you dumb chibi."

Then, suddenly a voice rang out.

"I'm sorry Kish, but I have to agree with chibi boy here. You suck at cooking and that kitty mew is plain vicious!"

Kish froze in horror. No it couldn't be, surely not! No way could this be happening.

"Razz? What the heck are you DOING here??"

"I'm a teenage stowaway of course. What else?"

"Get. Off. Our. Ship."

"I can't survive in space you idiot."

"I don't care. Go away." Kish pouted and glared at his sister.

"HEY!" Yelled Taruto, determined not to be forgotten "I AM NOT A CHIBI!"

Silently Pai stood up, took hold of Taruto and dragged him from the room, "Hey! Pai! What you doing?? Let me GO!"

"This will not be pretty Taruto. You know they can get carried away. We were cleaning up for weeks after their last argument and they both ended up in the hospital." Pai muttered. He sent Taruto to his room then went to research on his computer. Why couldn't he have at least ONE normal day?

_Back in the kitchen_

"What are you doing here?" Kish repeated still sulking.

"I." Said Razz dramatically, pointing at Kish "Am here to save your love life."

"What??"

"It's a disaster Kish. With that vicious strawberry girl. Face it." Razz ducked as a loaf of bread flew over her head chucked by her darling brother.

"No! It isn't! And- hold up! When did you see Ichigo?" Kish's face lit up as he said his kitten's name.

"Oh that. When she whacked me over the head with her strawberry bell maybe. Or perhaps, when she attempted kicking the crap out of me?"

"Did you hurt her?"

"I may have scratched her face a little."

"Razz. You can be too honest you know."

"Why should I spare your feelings?"

"Because you love me?"

Razz snorted. "I don't have to like you, though."

"Shut up or else."

"'Else what?" Razz never knew when to stop.

A carton of milk exploded over her head, she screamed in rage. Before commencing to fire eggs at her brother. "I shall destroy you!" she yelled.

Pai would later wonder what he had done to deserve such a team mate especially with a physco sister thrown in.

_Later_

Kish and Razz were panting, surrounded seemingly with the entire contents of the kitchen exploded, splattered and smashed around the kitchen walls, floor and ceiling. Razz was swearing between each breath, clutching her probably broken ribs. Kish had his hand over his black eye.

"Stupid alien!" They yelled in unison.

"You should be HAPPY. I'm going to save you Kish!"

"How, you stupid girl?"

Razz smiled an evil smile.

"Our darling little Koneko-chan is coming home with us." She teleported away.

"What? Razz you idiot come back!!" Kish teleported after her.

Taruto walked in the kitchen, stepping in a pool of jam.

"Oh crap, bare feet again." Sighing, he teleported away too, leaving Poor Pai to clean up the mess.

_______________

_Hey, me again! Please review. Tell me if it sucked – if not then awesome :)_

_Till next time, Meg._


End file.
